


Suga's Lavender Bush

by I_am_pure_trash_you_know



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gay Characters, I just wanted Suga and Oikawa to be wizards, M/M, My First Fanfic, Wizard AU, blushing Daichi, daisuga - Freeform, hq!!, iwaoi - Freeform, the ages are all messed up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:14:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4759508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_pure_trash_you_know/pseuds/I_am_pure_trash_you_know
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on this Tumblr post: http://derpyturtlegirlftw.tumblr.com/post/127736681214/derpyturtlegirlftw-c-sushi-au-where-suga-is</p>
<p>(Its not the original, its the one from my blog *hint hint*)</p>
<p>Thank you(s) and such below!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Suga's Lavender Bush

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this Tumblr post: http://derpyturtlegirlftw.tumblr.com/post/127736681214/derpyturtlegirlftw-c-sushi-au-where-suga-is
> 
> (Its not the original, its the one from my blog *hint hint*)
> 
> Thank you(s) and such below!

“Koushi!” rang inside the wizard’s studio, apparently coming from a voice out of nowhere. Jumping a little at the sound of his master’s voice, Suga spun around, looking for its unpleasant source.

 

Well, he shouldn’t think of Oikawa that way. Oikawa-senpai was really quite gracious to have let Suga become his apprentice. First off, he was the most talented wizard in their little village, Karasuno, despite being only a few years older than Suga. Secondly, Oikawa-san was actually giving Suga an escape from his hectic home life. Taking care of three young siblings while his mother washed the village’s laundry was really quite fun, but tiring. The only times Sugawara could experiment with his newfound skills from this apprenticeship were early in the morning. He recalled the one time he coaxed the rooster to crow a little later so he would have more time to set up a fuel-less fire in the kitchen. Suga smiled a little at that and was interrupted from his reverie by his master’s whines.

 

“Kooooushi-chaaaan, you’re drifting off again! I need you to pick up some more of the lavender from the herb shop. I need it for that… enchantment I mentioned to you earlier? And pick up some rose essence while you’re at it!” 

 

Suga sighed a touch and pasted that contented smile back on. “Already on my way, Oikawa-senpai!”

 

As he slipped out of the cluttered, colorful studio, Suga’s smile became more natural. Practically skipping down the uneven earthen path toward the center of the village, he twisted in between the soaring oak trees and through his favorite meadow. The lavender he had planted last month below the tallest oak on the edge of the meadow was doing very well. Pausing to draw up some water through the earth underneath his feet, Suga carefully watered his little plant. However, it seemed as though Oikawa was poaching some of the leaves again and thus sent Suga on his short errand. Suga straightened and raced toward the little apothecary’s shop that was just out of sight.

 

Approaching the much visited cabin, he hardly had touched the cheery, carved knocker (whimsically carved by himself in the form of a lion head) when the door flew open. Iwaizumi-san, the owner growled threateningly, but Suga knew that he was all bark and no bite. Watching Iwaizumi and his master interact proved that to him, which was more than welcome because otherwise Suga would have stayed terrified forever of him. Iwaizumi had already gone into the back of the little shop, and Suga blinked a little. “Stop getting distracted,” he told himself.

 

Suga slipped through the little calico curtain (who would have guessed that Iwaizumi-san liked paisley?) and the herb shop’s owner handed him a sprig of lavender from the wall before Suga could speak, right next to the ladder up to the loft. 

 

“Here you are,” stated Iwaizumi. “Do you need anything else?” 

 

“Actually, yes. Could I please have some essence of rose? Ah, thank you!” Suga replied as Iwaizumi plucked a small glass bottle from one of the neat shelves around him.

 

Suddenly Koushi froze. He knew that someone is in the loft, somehow. Normally his premonitions were few and far between, and certainly not detailed images. Suga’s mind came up with a picture of a dark-haired boy, just about his age, strong-minded, surprisingly brave. Suga staggered. He knew, strangely enough, that this boy would be in his life.

 

Suga cracked open his eyes, unaware of shutting them. Iwaizumi was staring at him, rose essence still in his hands. 

 

“…Sugawara?” An unanswered question rested in his eyes and suddenly he called out, “Daichi! Come down from the loft!” Iwaizumi pretended not to notice Suga’s flinch at the unexpected voice. 

 

A loud bang echoed down through the cabin and Suga isn’t surprised to see the trapdoor at the top of the ladder flung open. 

 

The boy he envisioned slips through gracefully, answering Iwaizumi with a quick, “Here I am!”

 

Iwaizumi introduced the two boys, noting thoughtfully the widening of both of their eyes, although he was sure that Suga’s reaction was of recognition. He’d spent enough time around Oikawa to know when magic is happening and the soft smell of cinnamon and something unidentifiable was definitely not from his herbs. The boys, oblivious to his scrutiny, had begun tentatively interacting.

 

Suga asked politely, “Are you the new apprentice of Iwaizumi?” 

 

Daichi’s face turned a few more shades red, hastily blurting, “Clearly!” and then proceeded to look mortified for no apparent reason. Suga thought the expression didn’t sit well on his face and laughed heartily to assure the boy of his well-meaning. Iwaizumi looked pleased, relieved of the necessity of scolding Daichi for rudeness, and returned to cataloging his newest spices, which he had left off once his customer entered.

 

“I’m Oikawa-senpai’s apprentice. He sent me over to pick up some lavender and rose essence.” Daichi clearly looked as if everything in the world had been explained to him. 

 

“So that’s why Iwaizumi picked me as an apprentice…” muttered the new worker, trailing off to return to some memory. Suga took the opportunity to get lost in thought as well, scanning the shelves and walls for something to speak about.

 

Suga had always loved the cabin tucked away in the woods, far much better than the crumbling stone structure that looking like his younger sibling’s clothes: patches of wood stood out where the rock had fallen away. Oikawa also preferred this cabin to his studio on the lowest, safest floor of the stone house. But perhaps that was because of the resident, since Oikawa insisted that his workspace was so much more mysterious and mystical.

 

Speaking of his master, Suga remembered that he had been chatting for far too long. Oikawa probably wanted the lavender and rose essence to make his signature perfume (“Its practically a love potion!!!”) and then he would liberally douse his “Iwa-chan” and himself with said floral reek. Suga recalled himself to the present, calling a quick, “Nice to meet you, Daichi! Thank you again, Iwaizumi-san!” over his shoulder. He burst through the door to race back to his waiting master.

 

Daichi looked out the door until Iwaizumi pushed him out the door as well, reminding him that his specialty was gardening and to go water the little lavender bush in the meadow.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @ http://derpyturtlegirlftw.tumblr.com/! I know, I know… my blog is a mess… I post classical music/cello/random stuff/Haikyuu!!/hp, ya know, the works. Message me if you come from AO3! Also an enormous thank you to my beta (aka inspiration) hannahkannao, check out her Tsukkiyama fic! And TheCatAndTheCrow for being inspiration(s), too!
> 
> Quick question- should I make this a quick fluff-filled thing or should it be super sappy and horrendously long? Tell me in the comments, I have a story line for both but I started already on the longer choice... (which would be like 12 chapters versus only 3 in the shorter one).


End file.
